Tony Learns to Trust
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: Someone from Tony's past makes an appearance and sends Tony reeling. Gibbs has to step up and take control of the situation. There will be discussion of and /or spanking of an adult in this story. If that isn't your thing, move along now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1**

**Tony Learns to Trust**

**Lana I hope this is just what you were looking for. I've tried to incorporate everything you wanted into this little story. **

**Attn: These characters are not mine and I am in no way making any money from this. Also this story will contain discussion of and/or spanking of an adult. If that isn't your thing then please leave now. You have been warned, so no flames! **

The slight tremble in his hands is the only thing that tells me something is wrong. There were no words exchanged, so it must be a voice mail. What kind of voice mail would send tremors through my Senior Field Agent? An old case maybe? A family problem? Tony really didn't have much family though. Whatever the reason, I know once we wrapped up this case I had to get to the bottom of this. Left to his own devices, Tony would work himself into a tizzy and engage in all kinds of self-destructive behavior just trying to deal with whatever had been in that voice mail. Why couldn't the kid ever just talk to me? Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe once he's had time to process, he'll come to me with whatever has him upset. Now though, I have a murderer to find.

"McGee, you and DiNozzo check out the house. Ziva can get started on the financials. Get going!"

I watch as both Tony and Tim grab their bags and guns and all but run to the elevator. Tim has sensed something in my bark that isn't quite right. He's now eyeing Tony as the door closes on the elevator. Maybe Tony will feel comfortable to talk to Tim. If not, we'll deal with it, we always do. I just hope Tony comes to me before whatever this is gets out of hand. I grab the phone and punch Abby's number. Surly she can at least tell me where the call originated.

"I'll be with Ducky, Ziva. If you find anything, let me know."

She nods as I too head for the elevator. My gut has started churning now. Something is definitely up with Tony and I need to find out what before my boy go off the rails. Now though, I need Ducky's opinion on how to approach the kid about this. I don't want to send him running for the hills. He's too important for me to mess up again.

I hear the door as I stand to refill my coffee. A quick glance at the clock tells me it well past midnight. At least he had the forethought to text me and let me know he was going to be home late this time. Maybe I am getting through to him. He still didn't tell me where he was but, it's a start.

"Dad! I didn't think you'd still be up."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed off today. Anything I can help with?"

I watch as he debates with himself. He wants to tell me, but he doesn't want to get me involved. It's dangerous, Tony's family and he knows this all too well. He's still not accustomed to having someone in his corner, but we're getting there. One day he won't be afraid to open up and let me see all that he hides.

"No, I'm good. I'm just going to head to bed."

"Tony, whatever it is, you know I am always on your side. That will never change. We may not agree on things, but you always come first."

I've penetrated the barriers now. The walls are starting to crumble. Those expressive green eyes are glassy and red rimmed. He's trying so hard to hold himself together. I wish he wouldn't try so damn hard. He's only human after all.

"Tony, please talk to me, son. Something scared you, I just want to know what."

He sits on the stairs and shakes his head. I crouch down in front of him and place my hand on the side of his face intending to turn him to face me. The violent flinch from him halts my movements though.

"Tony?"

Folding his arms over his knees, his dark head drops onto those crossed arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

I sit beside him and wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him towards me. He's trembling again. I kiss the top of his head and hug him to me. I need him to trust me on this.

"My father called earlier. He's going to be in D.C. tomorrow. Some business merger or something. I don't know what to do."

I see the problem now. Tony is most of the time an adult and can act of his own free will, but growing up with tyrannical parents has left him with a fear that may never go away. He was hurt and abused as a child by them. That leaves scars of all kinds. The adult in him tells him to man up and deal, while the child is still terrified he's going to be hurt again. I've worked too hard building a relationship with this kid to watch it be destroyed by some bully who couldn't see the gift right in front of him when he had it.

"Does he want to meet with you?"

"For lunch. I don't want to go."

"Then don't."

"He'll just come looking for me if I don't."

"Then he'll find me and I guarantee he won't like that."

"The last time I saw him, he beat me with a strap and a cane. That hurt so much!"

I rub his back as his tears soak my shirt. I've heard bits and pieces of this story over the last couple of years. Tony had been home for Christmas break and had gone out with some friends to party. Being fifteen and thinking they were invincible, the party lasted until dawn, when a cop took them all home after they were caught driving under the influence. Later that evening, Tony had been punished severely, beaten bloody for his involvement.

"He can't hurt you now. I won't let him. You're safe now, son."

I feel him relax against me and wrap my arms tighter around him. I really need to get him to bed, but neither of us is ready to let go just yet. That's fine, I'm content where I am for the moment. Besides, the tears have become little sniffles now. When I feel him pull away, I kiss his forehead and brush away the remnants of his tears.

"I wish you had told me all of this this morning. I can't imagine how frightened you must have been today."

"I wanted to tell you. I've just never had anyone that I could go to until you. I'm still feeling it out."

"I know, bud. I just hate the thought of you having to deal with this on your own. That's why you're going to promise to come to me if something like this ever comes up again. If not, my hand and your backside are going to have long talk, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now up you go."

I watch until he's turned the corner headed for the bathroom. One day, he'll see just how important he is to me. Until then, I just have to keep telling him in little ways, I guess. Like grabbing a bottle of water and some Excedrin for the headache I know he has now.

Placing the water and Excedrin on the nightstand, I watch him as he dries his hair with a towel. He seems so young sometimes it breaks my heart. I turn the bed down and head for the closet across the hall for an extra blanket. When he's sick, hurt, tired, or just emotionally wrung out Tony gets cold easily. I doubt tonight will be an exception. I grab one of the thick hand quilted blankets my grandmother made and head back to his room. He's already under the covers when I get there.

"Thought you might need this tonight."

Tony smiles shyly as I tuck the quilt around him. Yes I'm aware he's grown, but I'm certain no one ever did this for him as a child. I want him to know he's cherished here with me. I don't think anyone ever outgrows the need for a parents love and affection. Finally once the blankets are righted, I stand and flick the light off and make my way back to the bed. I'll stay until he falls asleep and probably sometime after to ensure that whatever nightmares haunt him can be chased away as quickly as they appear. Tomorrow will bring trying times for both of us, it's for the best if he gets some rest now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

**Attn: Discussion of and/or spanking of adult in this story. Be warned! If that isn't your thing please do not read this story.**

I see the clock tick over to twelve and glance at my Senior Field Agent. He doesn't seem bothered by anything now. The shadows in his eyes are gone, replaced by a light that everyone notices. The weight on his shoulders seems lighter also. He doesn't seem worried that his father could show up any minute. Hopefully he knows that even if the man does show his mug in the bullpen, I have his six.

I've done my homework. I'm not flying blind on this. Since meeting Tony, I've been slowly researching him and his past. Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Senior doesn't scare me. He's just some bully who took his mistakes out on his kid. I'm not letting him interfere with the trust and security Tony has now.

"Tony why don't you see if Abby has anything on the slugs we pulled from the car?"

"OoooKaayy."

Clearly he's confused, we both know Abby hasn't had time to process much of anything since we got back just over an hour ago, but he heads for the elevator anyway. Looking up I see two sets of equally confused eyes staring at me. Both Tim and Ziva have figured out that Tony didn't have the best childhood, it won't be hard to explain the recent revelations to them.

"Tim get Ducky up here. Ziva when this man exits the elevator, stall him as long as you can."

Glancing at the photo, the ninja assassin knows instantly who he is.

"Tony's father."

At the mention of Tony's father, McGee's head snaps up.

"Boss?"

"It may be nothing, but I don't want him anywhere near Tony. Don't make a thing of this, alright?"

"Yes, Gibbs."

I grab my phone and head up to the director's office. She's been briefed on the situation and has already locked the building down should something happen. When this is over, I hope Tony will at least tell Tim and Ziva some of what makes him Tony. Shooting off a quick text, I confirm that the man of the hour is indeed in her lab and incredibly bumfuzzled as to why. Before I can make it to the top of the stairs, I hear a commotion in the bullpen. Anthony Senior has arrived. I'm momentarily stunned by how much he and Tony look alike. Except for the eyes. This man's eyes are hard and unkind whereas Tony's light eyes are always dancing and laughing about something. I rethink my strategy and head back down again. I don't want my team near this man any longer than they have to be.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my son, Anthony DiNozzo Junior. He was supposed to meet me for lunch, but he didn't show. I can't really say I'm surprised, he's fickle like that sometimes."

Fickle was not a word Gibbs would ever use to describe his Senior Field Agent. Loyal, trustworthy, hardworking, compassionate, comical, but never fickle. Who did this man think he was? Sure Tony had issues, but with some guidance and affection, he was blossoming and dealing with those issues wonderfully well. Besides, from what he could gather, the man standing in front of him was a big reason for those issues.

"We must not know the same Tony then. The guy I know could never be considered fickle."

Senior seemed to bristle a little now. What was he thinking?

"Well, if you could take me to my son, I'll leave you to…whatever it is you do here."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Tony is working a case at the moment."

"Well I'm sure he can spare a few moments for his father. I'll just call him."

Before I know what I've done, my hand reaches out and snatches the phone away from the old brute. If he wasn't suspicious before, I'm certain he is now.

"Fetch my son!"

I'm inches from his face when I finally let go of the breath I've been holding.

"I don't take orders from you. Your son is working a case! He's doing his job. A job he is damn good at. Unless this is an emergency I suggest you try to contact him later this evening."

My phone buzzes telling me Tony is on his way back up. Either way the man is going to see Tony at some point. Damn it! This is such a cluster fuck. The elevator dings and Tony strolls out, eyes darting around the room until the land on me. Once the notice the man behind me, his steps falter. There is a reason I've positioned myself between them. If Senior tries anything he'll have to get through me first.

Just as I think maybe Tony has regained some footing, the man opens his mouth and knocks him back down again.

"Really, Junior, this is what you've made of yourself? How pathetic."

Tony stops in his tracks and nearly gets toppled by Ducky. Once the two exchange apologies and right themselves, Ducky places a gentle hand on Tony's back and guides him to my desk.

"I see we have a visitor, Jethro. Let me introduce myself. I'm Doctor Mallard. This is Jethro Gibbs, we work with your son."

"I highly doubt my son actually works at anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with him."

I move to block his accesses to Tony once more and catch a glimpse of Abby making her way to him. Tim and Ziva follow quickly and I've never been more proud of them. It's then that I see a team coming up behind him and relax a little. We have things well under control now.

"He doesn't want to speak to you, Mr. DiNozzo. I suggest you turn around and go back the way you came."

He's infuriated now. It's only a matter of time before he does something stupid.

"I've had enough of this nonsense. Get out of my way."

I'm not budging. I'm not giving this man another chance to hurt Tony.

"He doesn't want to see you. Please do not make a scene. This is your son's place of employment."

"Look Gibbs, is it? You can step aside now. We have family business to discuss."

"Tony's family is right here! Don't bother him again. Get him out of my sight."

As another team escorts Anthony Senior out the door I search for my team. They have disappeared. The note on my desk telling me that everyone is in Abby's lab, Palmer included. The kid has always had a way of calming Tony. I guess that's why I let him ramble the way he does. He looks out for Tony and that's ok in my book.

"Duck, I'm going to head down to the lab. Will you brief the director?"

"Certainly Jethro. Go check on your son."

"Thanks Duck."

I jab the button in the elevator and head downward. I have to fix this mess. Tony doesn't deserve to carry this with him for the rest of his life. I know this isn't the end of Anthony Senior, but now I can't worry about that. Tony needs me and that has to take priority.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

**Attn: Discussion of and/or spanking of adult in this story. You have been warned. **

Tony's quiet all through dinner, barely eating at all. He seems so unTonylike now. I have a feeling I'm getting a glimpse of the boy he used to be. I see him surface occasionally, when Tony thinks no one is looking. Quiet, reserved, frightened by every sound or movement, afraid one little noise might set his abuser off. As I'm loading the dishwasher, I see Tony righting the living room. He's always somewhat OCD, but when he's stressed, that little quirk gets much worse. Ducky seems to think this was something Tony developed as a child, a way to insert some control into an otherwise chaotic life. I think I agree with him.

"Want to work on the boat for a while?"

Tony folds the blanket and carefully drapes over the back of the couch before he nods. I'm hoping the boat will take his mind off of his father for a few minutes at least. He's always so eager to learn something new, to master yet another skill. One day, I'll get to him to see that I love him just the way he is. He doesn't have to be perfect at everything to make me care about him.

Once I have him sanding the hull and his mind is quiet, I begin to form questions and theories that only he can answer or prove. Tony has done a lot of stupid things, but he's never outright lied to me and I honestly don't think he would. He knows I'd blister his tail for such an infraction. Besides that, Tony would never want to destroy the trust between us for something so trivial.

"Tony can I ask you something?"

"About my father?"

"Yes. And your mother."

"Ok. Ask away."

I know I have to tread lightly here, pushing too much would defeat everything I've worked for with him.

"How often did they hurt you?"

He takes a moment to consider the question.

"All the time. I don't think a week went by when I didn't get beat or slapped around. My mother was a great fan of the cane. Being English, she was sure that my flaws could be beaten out of me with it. My father favored the razor strap. When those weren't within reach or they were too intoxicated to find them, they got creative."

I really don't want to know what that means, but it's obvious that Tony need to talk, even if he doesn't realize it yet.

"How creative did they get?"

"Ah, well now, let's see. There was the extension cord on several occasions, and the wire coat hanger a few times. The telephone cord, the phone itself on one memorable occasion. Then there's the umbrella, the copper pipe from the garage, the ashtray from my father's office, the lamp from my mother's bedroom, all sorts of things. It didn't matter what they hit me with, it always hurt."

I can't imagine ever hurting a child the way Tony's been hurt. Spanking is one thing, but what Tony is describing is flat out abuse. Yes, he's received a few harsh spankings from me, but never would I even consider what he's talking about.

"Most of the time it wasn't even to discipline me. They were just angry and I was an outlet."

"Have you ever been afraid of me when I spank you?"

Tony stops sanding and sits on the steps. He's smiling slightly.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things when you spank me. I'm afraid I won't be able to sit comfortably for days, I'm afraid of sleeping on my back the night after a spanking, I'm afraid I'll do something to deserve another one, but I've never been afraid of you."

"The switch didn't remind you of your mother's cane?"

"No! I got a whipping from you, yes it hurt, no I don't want to experience it again, but I could walk afterwards. I wasn't bleeding or bruised. You didn't want to hurt me. You wanted to teach me a lesson, and you did. She and my father just wanted to hurt me any way they could."

I sit beside him and wrap my arm around him, pulling him close. I kiss his head and run my fingers through his hair. Hurting him has never been the goal and it never will be.

"Dad, I trust you more than anyone in the world. You have to know that. Even when I do something completely batshit crazy, you always there to get me through it. You went toe to toe with my father today, and didn't even blink, because you wanted to keep me safe."

He lays his head on my shoulder and sighs. He's still stressed, but nothing like he was earlier. Maybe tonight he'll get some sleep. He needs it.

"I wonder sometimes what it would have been like growing up with you."

I lean my head towards him and smile a little. I've often wondered this too.

"Well, you would know without a doubt that you are loved and wanted. You would know how proud I am all the time. You wouldn't feel the need to prove yourself time and again. And never would you have been beaten or abused."

"I broke my one of my father's statues running through the house when I was ten. He'd told me numerous times to stop, but I didn't. He made me get the strap. I had to lie on the bed while he beat me from my shoulders to my feet. When I moved to try to get away, he just hit me harder. I know I was being a brat and deserved to be punished, but did he have to enjoy hurting me so much?"

I rub his shoulder and wrap his trembling hands in mine. The next time I see Anthony DiNozzo Senior, he's not walking away.

"That should have never happened to you, son. Kids are going to be kids. They make mistakes. A parents job is administer correction, to help them learn from those mistakes. Had you been with me, you would have cleaned up the mess, gotten your butt busted, with my hand, and had to work to pay for the statue. See the difference?"

He nods a little and yawns. It's the sign I've been waiting for. Sleep isn't far off for him now. I only hope it'll be an uninterrupted slumber. Tony deserves some peaceful dreams tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4 **

**Attn: This story contains discussion of and/or spanking of an adult. Be warned!**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are wonderful. As for writing about abuse, I am well aware that it is no laughing matter. At times what I write hits way too close to home for me, so I do not need anyone telling me all about it. **

I watch him fidget, clearly he's worried about something, something he isn't telling me. I've given him the entire day to tell me what has him so spooked, yet he's kept his concerns to himself. How can I help him or keep him safe if he doesn't talk to me? We've had this discussion several times, Tony and I, and still he keeps hiding things from me. I'll get to the bottom of this one way or another.

"Are you going to tell me what has you so worked up?"

Tony shakes his head no and stares off into the clouds. The sun is setting and the sight is beyond beautiful. I don't want to ruin the moment by grilling him about his father or anything else right now. Instead I scoot closer to him and nudge his shoulder with mine.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just still on edge about my father, I guess. Even after all these years, he still scares the hell out of me."

"I won't let him hurt you again. You're mine now, and he can't get near you. Got it!"

He nods his head as sips the beer I brought out for him. I hope to relax him before he works himself into nightmares later. A little sleep for both of us would be welcome, but if he needs to sit up all night, I'll gladly do that as well.

"I'm going to order a pizza, you want the usual?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

I stand and make my way into the house. I'll give him a pass on this now. I'm almost certain he'll come to me when things get to be too much. He knows all he has to do is say the word and I'm right there with him. Besides, I have eyes all over the city, I'm not letting anything happen to my son. For now though, dinner will have to suffice.

Once we both have full stomachs and we're exhausted beyond all reasoning, I watch as he slips beneath the thick covers that now adorn his bed. I wait until he stills before I make my way into the room. When I've tucked him in to his liking, I meet his eyes.

"Remember that conversation we had the other day? The one about you telling me when something bothers you?"

"Yes."

"What did I tell you would happen if you tried to hide something like that from me again? Do you remember?"

"You said you'd wear me out. I didn't forget, Dad."

"Just wanted to remind you. In case you're thinking of keeping anything from me."

"Dad, I know how dangerous this is. I understand how important talking to you is. I get it."

I kiss his head and grin. I'm still not convinced that he's telling me everything, but I'm willing to take this one step at a time. Besides, Tony has already been warned about what would happen if he kept important information about Anthony Senior from me. I don't like spanking him anymore than he likes getting spanked, but if it makes my point and teaches him a lesson, then I won't hesitate to do it and he is well aware of that fact.

"Night, kiddo. If you need me, I'm just down the hall."

I flick the light off as I leave his room. He's safe for now and that is one thing I can be sure of now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap. 5**

**Attn: By now y'all know the warnings, enjoy. **

**This Chapter contains spanking of an adult! If that isn't for you skip this one.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are becoming my life blood now. **

When I finally make it to the bar, I frantically jump out of the car and run around to the back. My cell phone is still connected to Tony's call. Once McGee got a lock on his location, I bolted for the door. The call had frightened me. I knew without being told that Anthony Senior was involved somehow. Turning the corner, I see the man towering over my son, a tire iron in his hands. My blood boils. Without thinking I rush forward and shove the man away from Tony. He comes at me with the tire iron, screaming profanities. The suave businessman from earlier is gone. In his place is the man that terrorized Tony all those years ago. The violent monster I see now is the reason Tony is still so damn scared sometimes.

I realize I can easily subdue this man now. He's intoxicated and already swaying. I really want to check on Tony, though, so this has to be quick. When he lunges at me, I grab the iron tool and twist his arm around behind his back. Reading him his rights, I cuff him and hand him off to Fornell, who has finally made it to the scene.

"Get this piece of trash out of my sight."

When I find my son again, he's being loaded onto a stretcher by the EMTs and calling for me. I rush over to him and hop into the back of the ambulance, ready to make the trek to the hospital. The situation is diffused, it's time to put myself into Dad mode now.

"I'm right here, kiddo. I'm right beside you, bud."

When his hand reaches out, I gently squeeze it in both of mine. I thank all that's Holy that I had Fornell and his team following Tony. He's hurt, sure, but this could have ended very differently. Had I waited for Tony to come to me, I might have lost him today. As it is now, he's got some bumps and bruises, but nothing life threatening. He'll be sore for a few days, and then his backside will be sore for a few more when I finish with him. He knows full well I expected him to tell me he thought he was being followed. We'll be dealing with that later. Now I just want to make sure my child is alright.

When I hear the door open, I know it must be Abby. I've summoned her here to talk. Tony went to her about being followed, and she failed to tell me. I understand that she wanted to keep him out of trouble, but she also helped put him in even more danger. She knows this now and she's felt guilty since seeing Tony in the hospital.

"Gibbs?"

"In the kitchen, Abbs."

I hear the boots clunking on the floor.

"How's Tony?"

"He's alright. He'll need some time. He's pretty shaken up."

"I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

The tears in her eyes break my heart. I know she genuinely feels bad about Tony getting hurt. I pull her into my arms and let her cry. This ordeal isn't over and she knows that too. When the tears recede I instruct her to follow me to the basement. With Tony asleep upstairs, I have to adapt my plan. The spanking Abby has coming will be painful and will no doubt cause loud crying and sobbing.

"Get the paddle, Abbs."

She grabs the plastic paddle and hands it to me, waiting for further instructions. She knows she deserves a paddling. I motion for her bend over the saw horse and ready herself for a harsh spanking.

"Why are we here Abby?"

"I put Tony in danger. I should have told you he thought someone was following him."

"Good girl."

I lift up her skirt and press my hand into her back. I've paddled her before, but I've never had to be so tough on her.

"Are you going to spank Tony?"

She doesn't want Tony to be in trouble like she is. This is how it works with these two.

"Yes. He knew the consequences of his actions."

With that I begin the spanking.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Owww! Owwww! Giiiibbs! It stings!"

She's sobbing after the fifth lick. I rub circles on the small of her back while she regains her composure. We're not even close to being finished yet. Once the sobs have quieted to fat crocodile tears, I aim for her sensitive "sit spots", intending to make this a punishment she will not forget.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"No Gibbs, No! It hurts! It hurrtts!"

She sobbing again. The stinging and burning in her backside too much to handle for her. I let her skirt fall back into place and help her stand back up. Her make-up is a mess. She doesn't seem to care as she rubs her backside, trying to alleviate the fierce sting there.

"That really hurt Gibbs!"

"It was supposed to hurt, Abbs. Put that back up."

She gingerly places the paddle back in the drawer, waiting for me to continue. She knows this isn't over yet. I pull a chair out to the middle of the room and sit, beckoning her over. In no time she's over my lap, skirt up getting tanned with my hand.

"You put a friend in danger Abigale!"

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"You put yourself in danger getting involved.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You knew how important any information on Tony's father was.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"Please, Gibbs, stop! It hurts!"

I stop talking and concentrate on spanking her behind.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"Ahhh! Owwwwww! Oww! Ow! No more, Gibbs! No!"

I tip her forward, gaining better access to her already blistered under curve. I want to make a lasting impression on her.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"Owwwwwwwwww! It huuurrrttsss! Stop it! No more!"

I flip her up onto my lap and wrap my arms around her. She sobs and cries for several minutes before she finally catches her breath.

"That was really bad Gibbs."

"It needed to be. You and Tony are going to understand that putting yourselves in danger is not acceptable. For any reason!"

She nods and reaches for the tissue I hand her. I hate that I've hurt her like this, but seeing her hurt or worse because she kept secrets from me would tear me apart.

"Go wash your face and change. You can help me with dinner. How does Chicken Pot Pie sound?"

She nods and stands. She's still a little unsteady, but she'll be ok. She no longer carries her guilt with her.

"Come on, Abbs, I want to check on Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6**

**Attn: Discussion of and/or spanking of adult in this chapter. You have been warned.**

I had just popped the pot pie into the oven when I heard the whimper. Immediately I knew what was happening. Tony was caught in a nightmare. Again. He had suffered two in the short time they were at the hospital and now number three was starting. Handing Abby the oven mit, I rush up the stairs. Being abused the first time around has left my son with so many issues I'm not sure we'll ever deal with all of them, having to relive it in his nightmares only adds to his anxiety.

What I find when I enter the room breaks my heart. Tony is huddled up against the headboard, with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. Tears caress his cheeks and his breathing is coming in short, choppy gasps. My first instinct, the instinct of a parent, is to rush forward and take away all the pain. I wish I could do just that for this amazing kid, but I can't Sitting on the bed just in front of him, I reach to brush his tears away.

"Tony, Tony, kiddo it's Dad. I'm right here, bud. I'm here now, son. You're ok, kid."

I must've broken through his fog somehow. He looks up at me with eyes that have seen too much darkness and crumbles.

"I thought I was back with him. I was so scared, Daddy."

Pulling him to me, I grab another blanket from the bed and wrap him in it. I rub his shoulders and arms trying to calm him. When he grips my shirt tightly, I tuck his head under my chin and hold him closer. He's trembling even as my voice soothes him.

"I would never let that happen, bud. You're mine, and that means you're safe and wanted and so very loved, son."

I kiss his sweaty head and hug him again. I know we've discussed therapy before, hell we've even had a few sessions, but this time I'm not letting him get out of it. Both of us need to talk to someone and we will. But first I have to get us through the rest of the week. Reaching for a tissue, I explain that Abby is in the kitchen, keeping an eye on dinner and that she has been dealt with for her part in this mess. Tony doesn't seem surprised, a little angry maybe, but not surprised.

"You shouldn't have spanked her like that. She was just trying to keep me out of trouble."

"You do recall my rules about endangering yourselves and each other right? What about the consequences for breaking those rules? She was punished and now it's over. She'll be fine, Tony. I think she's more worried about you. When you're ready, come down for dinner."

I kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair before I turn to leave. He and Abby might be in serious trouble, but I still love them both dearly, and they should know that. Withholding affection will never be ok in my book. I was showered with love and affection growing up and even now my dad still manages to do that with not only me, but Tony as well.

"And yes, you have to at least try to eat something."

Abby glances up as I pull the pot pie out of the oven. I know she hears Tony on the stairs. She can't bear hug him like she wants too. His chest and ribs are still tender from the attack. The way he moves tells me that. I grab the pains meds and glare at him until he takes one. I know he hates them, but I hate seeing him in so much pain. It's a testament to just how much he's hurting that he doesn't put up a fuss about it.

"Does your head still hurt?"

Tony nods as he sits next to Abby. He leans his head on her shoulder and quietly apologizes for getting her into trouble. She grins her sly little grin and hugs him. She would do anything for him and the feeling is clearly mutual. I'm glad they can confide in each other, but when something so dangerous comes up, I need them to trust me with it as well. Abby understands that now and when Tony is feeling better, I intend to make sure he does as well.

"Grab the plates and silverware, Abbs. Tony, can you grab the glasses?"

Both jump up to get to work. All is right with the two of them now. The silent understanding that passes between them will always amaze me. I'm happy they're so close, it makes being the bad guy sometimes a little easier. Tonight, Abby will lean on Tony for some after punishment comfort while at the same time soothing him in return. My heart lightens as they set the table. These two brats have quickly become my world and I came much too close to losing a part of that world just days ago. Taking a deep breath, I let the panic go and focus on them now. They're safe and sound with me and I'm going to keep them that way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap. 7**

**Attn: Spanking and/or discussion of spanking of adult in this chapter. **

I watch as he stares out the window. He's been given the all clear by the doctors and Ducky. Monday he can return to work. His mind is far from work though, I can tell. His mind has been on his punishment since I paddled Abby. He knows the spankings she received were bad and that the ones he's in for are going to be much worse. I'm not cruel, I won't beat him, but some painful spankings are in his future.

"Tony when we get home, go straight to your room. No computer, no phone, no iPad, got it?

"Yes sir."

I think I dread the spankings more than he does. Sure his rear end will be sore for a while, but I'm the one administering the blistering smacks. I'm the one hurting my child. Yes it sucks, but the only thing Tony really responds to is a spanking. If spanking him stops the destructive behavior and keeps him safe, yes, I will most definitely tan his backside. He's well aware of this fact too. We've had frequent discussions about my discipline methods. Correcting his behavior is one thing, reminding him of a childhood that left him terrified is another. I never want to even come close to that.

Once in the house, Tony races up to his room. I can't imagine what must me going through his head. Well, that's not entirely true. I remember well the anticipation and trepidation of waiting to get my butt busted. It was almost as bad as the actual spanking itself. My stomach would be in knots and my whole being trembled. It was horrible, even knowing I deserved much more than I was going to get.

In the basement, I drag the paddle out of the drawer and sigh. One day, I'll teach him that trusting me is the right thing to do. Maybe after this weekend, I'll finally get through to him. God, I hope so! Maybe the therapy we have talked about can help with that also. Tony needs someone objective to help him dissect the abuse and I can't be objective where he is concerned. I see that my son was hurt terribly and automatically want to jump in and save the day. It's a slow process, building Tony back up, but we're getting there.

Tony has left the door cracked just enough for me to peer inside. He's typing furiously on the iPhone, no doubt texting Abby. Why couldn't he just leave the damn phone alone? I clear my throat and make my way into the room. He's momentarily stunned to see me there.

"I was just texting Abby, I swear!"

"After I told you not to mess with the phone?"

"Yes sir."

He looks defeated now. He knows he just made this worse for himself. Quickly I decide on an appropriate punishment for the infraction. Tony won't like it, but he knows the consequences for breaking the rules.

"Stack your pillows on the arm of the chair, son."

Tony slowly does as he's told. Once the pillows are in place, he spots the paddle. He knew this was coming, but that doesn't make it easier to accept. I throw him a life line and decide to explain how this evening will progress.

"You're getting the paddle first, then my hand just like Abby. In the morning, you will be spanked again. Possible tomorrow evening as well. Sunday, you will hate me. You're going to be sore and yes I am going to spank you again. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me son?"

Tony shakes his head no and swipes the tears away.

"I need a verbal answer kiddo!"

"No sir you haven't. I didn't want to get you involved! I can handle this myself!"

"Oh, clearly!"

Tony wraps his arms around himself and lowers his head.

"I'm trying to change, Dad. I've never had anyone that cared what happened to me until you."

Any other person and I would think they were stalling, but not Tony. The hurt is too visible, the pain too raw. Quickly, I wrap him in my arms and hold him. I could hold him all day every day and it still wouldn't be enough. Later, when Tony is back on an even plain, I'll pay Senior a visit and hopefully get some answers as to why he hurt his only child so deeply. Now, though, I need to make sure Tony understands that putting himself and Abby in danger is not acceptable.

"Take down your jeans and underwear and get yourself over that chair, now!"

Tony obeys, and in just a few seconds, he's bared and gripping the other arm of the chair so tightly his knuckles are turning white. He knows this is going to be bad.

"Brace yourself, bud. This is really going to hurt."

**SMACK!**

"Owwww!"

**SMACK!**

"Ahhooowwww!"

**SMACK!**

"Ahhhaaowww!"

**SMACK!**

"Owwwwwwwowwww!"

**SMACK!**

"Dadddyyyowwww!"

We're only five swats in and he's sobbing. I'm sure his behind is stinging, but he's also letting go of so much guilt and pain. I rub his back and instruct him to lift up, allowing me better access to the sensitive area between thigh and buttocks.

**SMACK!**

"Owwahhoowwwwowahh! NoDaddyno!

He throws his hand back to try and block the blows, a sure sign that this spanking is making its point. I pin his hand to his back as he sobs again and continue my assault on his flaming buttocks.

**SMACK!**

"OwwOwwwwOwww! Ahhhoowwww! PleaseDaddyplease!

The other hand flies back in a vain attempt to protect his burning rump. I realize that for Tony, the paddle is excruciating. For Abby, it's the hairbrush. I store that tidbit away for later and prepare to finish Tony's punishment. Pinning both hands to the small of his back, I slap the paddle down again.

**SMACK!**

"OwwwAhhhOwwwwowwww! I'msorryDaddyI'sorryI'msorry!

Tony sobs and goes limp over the chair. I survey his behind, its bright red and no doubt sore as hell, but no bruising. The way he's crying I'm concerned that maybe I'm spanking too hard. When I finish with the paddle, I'll get to the bottom of this.

**SMACK!**

"OooohhhhhOwwwwwowwOwwwwww! ItHurtsItHurrrtttsssDaaaddddyyyyOwwwww!"

**SMACK!**

"OoooowwwwwwOwwwwwowwwww! SssstttoopppDaadddyyyyyplleeasseee!"

I toss the paddle onto the dresser and rub Tony's quaking back. This is not the reaction I expected from him. Sure his backside must me on fire, but I didn't spank him any harder than I paddled Abby.

"IHurtDddaaddyyy! ItHuuurrrtttssss! I'mssooorryyyI'mssooooorrrryyyy!"

I crouch down in front of him, never breaking contact with him and kiss his head. The tears are still coming in great sobs and gasps. I'm beyond worried now. I just hold him until the shaking stops and the sobs quieten.

When I'm certain he's calmed to just fat tears and sniffles, grab some thin sleep pants and help him out of the jeans and underwear. When the pajamas make contact with his roasted butt, the squeals and whimpers start. I pull him into my arms and let him cry some more. Tony's reaction has shaken me to my core.

"Tony, did I hurt you?"

He hiccups and rubs his sore bottom before he speaks.

"I don't like the paddle, Daddy. Abby said it wasn't that bad, but it's horrible."

He brushes more tears away and I smile a little. He's sore, certainly, but basically unharmed.

"Abby hates the hairbrush with a passion. She'd much rather get paddled than be spanked with it."

Tony reaches back and rubs again.

"I'll take the hairbrush any day over that thing."

He sniffles again. The tears are almost under control now.

"You scared me, kiddo. I thought I was hurting you."

"Did you spank Abby that hard?"

"Yes. I put her over my knee afterward also. And I'm going to do the same with you."

Tears start again. Now that I'm sure I haven't left blisters, welts, or bruises on his rear end I intend to finish what I started.

"Please don't paddle me again. It hurts!"

I sit on the bed and pull him across my lap, making a mental note to save the paddle for the most serious infractions. If it hurts him this much I don't want to use it often. With Abby, the threat of the hairbrush is usually enough to get her to straighten up. I imagine Tony will be that way with the paddle. Grabbing the waist band of his pajamas. I slip them down over the bright red backside before me. I debate with myself over how hard to spank now. I want it to sting, but Tony's already in a bit of pain. Making my decision I start spanking.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"Oww! Daddy, owwww!

I move to the other cheek and start spanking there.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"Ahhh! It hurts! Owww!

I shift my leg and aim for the "sit spots". Tony hates this part. I always did too. It doesn't take much to make your point when you spank those sensitive areas.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

No Daddy No! Oww!Oww! It stings! Oww!

I move my hand to the other cheek and start spanking again.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"No more Daddy! It huuurrtttsss! SttooppItHurts!

I prepare to finish this ordeal and aim for the middle of the under curve.

"Why have I spanked you son?"

I give him a moment to get his sobs under control before asking again.

"If I have to ask you again Tony I will not hesitate give you extra swats."

"No!"

"Then answer my question, son."

I swat each of his thighs five times when he doesn't answer me right away.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"OwOwOw! I put myself a….and Abby in…in dddanger. I bbroke a majmajor rule. I'm sorsorryyy!"

"Good boy. We're almost finished, buddy."

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"Oowwww! Owwwww! You'reHurtingMeeee!"

"That's over bud. It's ok, you're ok."

I know he's hurting and it's my fault. My tears are flowing now too as Tony shudders and cries, trying to rub the burning and stinging out of his backside. He fails miserably, and I flip him up onto my lap and wrap him in my arms. The shaking and crying continues for several minutes. I stroke his head and his back calming him as much as I can. He clutches my shirt and sobs some more. The physical pain has lessened to a manageable level, but emotionally he's still hurting over the harsh spankings.

Tony lifts his head and meets my eyes. There is no fear in his bright green orbs, just acceptance of what he's done wrong and the punishment for that. I brush his tears away and kiss his head.

"I'm sorry that hurt you so much. That was never my intention, kiddo."

"I know. It's just a spanking, but that paddle is wicked."

I chuckle and hug him to me. The spanking is over, it's time to build him back up. He's been reprimanded for his wrong doing, now I have to help him stay on the path I've set him on.

"I'm trying to be better, Daddy. It's just hard. I don't have to be perfect with you. When I get in trouble, you don't hurt me or beat me. It's easy to let myself get into trouble now, because I'm not scared of you."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, son. I want you to consider the consequences before you act. Spanking seems to help you do that."

Tony leans back into me and sniffles again. He's squirming trying to get comfortable. I take pity on him and help him stretch out on the bed on his stomach. He's going to be sore for a day or so, this spanking will stay with him for far longer. The emotional impact is so much greater than the physical pain it caused.

"Are you still going to spank me again?"

I rub circles in his back and sigh. This incident has changed things for me.

"No. I think you're sore enough, don't you. You are grounded though. A month. If you break that grounding, then I'll spank you. Now, for using the phone when I told you _not_ to do so."

I bring my hand down on the middle of his butt five times in rapid succession. I don't use much force, there's really no need, he's already extremely sore.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Tony grabs his behind and tries to scoot away.

"When I tell you not to do something, don't do it."

"Yes sir!"

He's crying again. I've reawakened the burn from the paddle.

"Slide over, kid."

When he tucks himself against my side, I cuddle him closer. I need this as much as he does. My heart breaks thinking about the harsh paddling I doled out.

"I deserved it. You would never spank me if I didn't."

I'm glad he's so sure about that. It makes these hurtful spankings easier. Still, I'm sure we both need the comfort, so wrap him up and pull against me. Monday, I'll call the therapist. This weekend, I just want to relax with my son.

Once I know he's asleep, I scoot off the bed and head for the kitchen. I start a pot of coffee and take a bottled water up to Tony. He'll be drained when he wakes up. As I descend the stairs, I hear my front crack open.

"Jethro?"

"Right here, Tobias. Be quiet! Tony's asleep."

He slips out of his coat and hangs it on the coat rack.

"How is the kid?"

"Doctor cleared him this morning."

"And?"

Tobias is wondering if I went through with what we had discussed.

"His ass will be sore for a few days"

Tobias chuckles and follows me into the kitchen. Both of us remember those days well. We were spanked growing up.

"Pour me a cup will ya? So, what torture device did you finally decide on?"

I nod toward the clear paddle on the table.

"I guess you got your message across."

"I hope so. That is not something I want to repeat. Come on, I'm going to work on the boat."

I grab the paddle and head to the basement, my mind never far from Tony. I don't think Tobias's is either. He's quite fond of the boy. Tony just has that effect on people I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap. 8**

**Attn: Discussion of spanking of an adult in this chapter. Be warned.**

**Also some readers have said how cruel the last chapter was. I thought so too. I had a long time reader request this one, though. She likes it so far. I prefer the Tony Gibbs father/son stuff, but she wanted something like this. So here it is. **

I stand in the doorway and watch him sleep. He's in the beginning stages of waking now. His long lashes flutter and brilliant green eyes slit open. They're still a little puffy from his crying during the spankings. I feel terrible knowing I had to be so strict with him. I worry that he might associate me with his parents now. I never want that. I don't want to lose him because he failed to follow my rules though. We have to talk, soon. But first, once Tony's awake and coherent, he needs to eat something.

"Dad?"

The tentative way he say that bothers me. I realize that as far as spanking go, this one wasn't too bad, and I'd rank it right up there with the switching the kid received in Stillwater. For Tony though, it was awful. I still remember what ten licks with the paddle feels like and trust me it isn't a picnic. I step into the room and sit beside him on the bed, carding my fingers through his hair.

"You ok?"

He nods his head yes a little too quickly for me to believe him though.

"You know, you don't have to be ok. I don't want you to act like you are if you're not."

Tony turns his head away from and goes quiet. This can't be a good sign.

"Tony, son I need you to look at me."

When he finally turns to face me, the tears I suspected are rolling down his cheeks.

"You have to talk to me, bud. Tell why the tears are back. And don't you even think about lying to me."

Tony know the consequences of lying to me. When he first moved in, he'd been grounded and decided to sneak out anyway. I caught him of course. I spanked him with my hand for sneaking out. When he tried to lie to me about where he was and who he was with, I made him get one of my slippers. I'm sure Tony remembers that well.

"I don't know what's wrong. It just hurts."

Now I'm worried.

"What hurts, bud?"

"Everything. And I know that sounds stupid. But I don't know what else to tell you."

I slide up to the head board and hug him to me. I'm sure I've done something to cause this. The severe paddling comes to mind.

"Does my being here bother you? I'll leave if you need me to.'

Tony wraps his arm around my waist and buries his face in my thigh.

"Please just stay, Dad. I'm trying to sort it all out in my head."

Glancing up I see Tobias creeping just outside the door. Despite what most people think, Tobias Fornell has a huge soft spot for my kid. He's already expressed his concern and now that his "bambino" is awake he wanted to see for himself that Tony is indeed alive and in one piece.

"Tobias, I heard you coming up the stairs, you might as well come in and sit down."

Both of us trade confused glances. Tony's sense of awareness will forever amaze and confound both of us. As Tobias sits beside Tony on the bed, the tears from earlier lessen. I hope my boy is getting his bearings back. This scares me more than I would like to admit.

Tobias gently rubs Tony's back and speaks soft Italian to him. It's their thing, I don't begrudge them that. I think Tony needs more people like Tobias in his life. As Tobias reaches for a tissue, I pray I haven't screwed the pooch on this one. Tony is the most important person in my life. If I've somehow hurt him, I can't even think like that.

Tony is gingerly sitting up now, nodding at something Tobias is saying. He tosses the tearstained tissue in the small trash can beside the door and heads for the bathroom. Tobias waits until he's closed the bathroom door to speak.

"He'll be fine, I promise. This just kind of threw him for a loop. I'll let him explain. I promised him homemade pizza, so I need to head to the supermarket. See ya in a few, Jethro."

I tap on the bathroom door and tell Tony I'm headed down stairs. I need something to calm my thoughts, but I reach for the coffee instead. It's one of my rules now. I don't drink anything stronger than beer in front of Tony, especially if he's in trouble. I made that mistake very early on.

Tony had gone into an incredible dangerous situation with no backup. We lost contact for several minutes until the damn kid came prancing out the front door with the suspect cuffed and ready for transport. When I got him home, I immediately knocked back two shots to calm myself before I ever started chewing on his ass. Half way through the ass chewing, I realize he's watching my hands. And he's scared. He asked me not to be like them. In that moment, my heart shattered. It took me an hour to convince him that I never wanted to hurt him. The next morning I moved all the liquor down into the basement. Beer works fine for an ass chewing.

I hear his footfalls on the stairs and sigh. I almost wish I could take the paddling back, then I wonder how affective anything else would've been. Arranging the pillows, I finally sit. There are questions I need answers to and there are so many things Tony needs to hear repeated.

Once he's curled up on his side on the couch, I make my move. I slip the sleep pants down enough to see the damage. To my surprise, the bright red from earlier has now faded to a solid pale red. He's no doubt still very sore, but I feel a little better now.

"You didn't hurt me, Dad. Well, you did, but not the way you're thinking. Spankings are painful, they're supposed to be. I scared you and put myself in danger. I understand why you had to be harder on me. But I still don't like the paddle. Abby can have it!"

I chuckle and kiss his head.

"I love you. More than you will ever know. Do not make me paddle you like that again."

"Would you?"

"If it kept you safe, I wouldn't hesitate. You know that."

Tony nodded that yes he did know that. He didn't like the spankings, but he understood their purpose.

"Dad, you would never actually hurt me, so stop thinking that you have. You busted my ass and it hurt, but I'm fine. It was punishment. You weren't angry when you did it. You didn't do it just to hurt me. You did it to teach me a lesson."

Tony is amazing, and one day I'll get him to believe that. Now, though, I hear Tobias with the makings for pizza.

"Call Abby, see if she wants to come over for dinner."

Tony grabs the phone, but I already know the answer. Abby will want to make sure for herself that he's alright. That's fine by me. I figure if we surround the kid with enough love and affection he'll have to believe it one day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap. 9**

**Attn: Discussion of and/or spanking of adult in this story. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are lovely to read. They keep me writing.**

It's been a month since Tony's attack, and we're two sessions into therapy already. Tony hates it, but once a week like clockwork I see him leave and head straight for Dr. McNeal's office. Last week he came home in a terrible mood. I let it slide, then, the attitude. I understand talking about his childhood and his parents and even school is painful for him. Eventually, he'll have to clue me in though because I'm not dealing with his smart mouth much longer.

The front door whooshes open and he's home, headed upstairs to change. Taking a deep breath, I calm myself. Tony needs me to be level headed. I stir the soup and place the sandwiches on the griddle. As cold as it's been lately, I just felt like having something warm and filling tonight. When I have the sandwiches off the griddle, and the soup ladled up, I hear movement on the stairs.

"Dad?"

"In here, bud."

Just as I'm placing the spoons in the soup, I'm tackled/bear hugged by Tony. I'm not entirely sure what brought this on, but I'm not complaining. Hopefully this means he feels like opening up more now.

"This is unexpected."

"Thank you. For everything. I don't say that enough. And I sure don't act like I appreciate everything you do for me."

I'm a little stunned. I didn't realize loving someone needed thanks.

"What did you and Lilia talk about today?"

"You. I told her all about you. I mean, I know you've known her for years, but she doesn't know the person I know."

I met Lilia years ago, after Shannon and Kelly were killed. She helped me work through a lot of things. I didn't hesitate to call her when Tony finally agreed to therapy. She's the only therapist I trust with him. She understands that getting to work with my son is a huge thing. I don't trust many people with him.

"Sit down and tell me about it over dinner. I can hear you stomach rumbling."

Tony sits and digs in. Homemade spicy chicken soup, and grilled bacon, avocado sandwiches seem to hit the spot. The soup has a kick, but not too much heat while the cheddar on the sandwiches melds into the tomato, and avocado.

"This is really good. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

I smirk. Tony has a bad habit. He puts everyone and everything before himself. I sure on some level he felt his stomach growl, but as usual, something more important got in the way and in mere minutes, he'd already forgotten his hunger.

"I've got an Apple-Cinnamon cobbler warming in the oven when you're finished."

"You do realize that you fatten me up too much I won't pass the annual physical?"

"You'll be fine. You run it off every morning so shush and eat."

I watch as Tony rises to take his bowl and plate to the sink.

"Want me to take it out of the oven?"

"Go ahead. It smells delicious."

Tony sits the cobbler on the stove to cool and leans against the counter, eyeing me.

"Dr. McNeal said I should talk to you more about…everything. She's right, I know that, but it's hard telling you certain things. I don't want you to look at me differently."

I place my plate and bowl in the sink and use my hip to scoot him over. Once I'm shoulder to shoulder with him, I sigh. Tony is an amazing person, anyone who talks to him for five minutes can see that. Despite having little emotional support growing up, he's become one of the most compassionate people I know. I'll always look at him in awe. I just have to make him see that.

"Tony, I've seen the nightmares, the flashbacks, and the fear. None of that matters, son. I see the wonderful person you are every day. That will never change."

"When I'm in trouble do you see how wonderful I am?"

"Yes. Getting in trouble doesn't change who you are. It just means that I have to discipline you."

I start slicing the cobbler as he continues to talk. My mouth is watering just smelling it. I may have outdone myself on this one.

"I wish you wouldn't be so thorough when you discipline me. I couldn't sit comfortably until the next afternoon after that paddling."

"Are you going to go off by yourself to confront someone as dangerous as you father again? Are you going to keep secrets like that from me again?"

"No sir."

"Then your sore bottom served a purpose. It taught you a lesson."

"Maybe I don't want to learn anymore lessons. That hurt!"

I hand him a bowl with a piece of cobbler in it and head for the couch. I'm very aware of how much the paddling hurt him. I'm also aware of just how affective it was at teaching him not to go off alone. Once we're both seated, I speak again.

"I know. I won't be using it often. You get yourself hurt like that again and I promise you it'll make a reappearance."

Tony knows I'm serious. I don't play where his safety is concerned. I understand that getting paddled hurt him more than he expected, but the thought of losing him was more than I could take.

"Is Grandpa coming for Christmas or are we going up there?"

His ADD has kicked in again. Conversations with Tony are never boring.

"I think we might head up there. That alright with you?"

Tony nods as he forks the last bite of apple into his mouth. Jack spoils him rotten and he knows this. My dad saw early on that Tony need love and attention and gave the kid that in spades. Tony responded by bringing a renewed light and energy into Jack's life. Now instead of spending all his time at the store, Jack spends a great deal of time on and with Tony.

"Can I go call him and tell him?"

"Sure. Tell him we'll probably be up the weekend before. We have the whole week off."

"Really? Awesome!"

I watch Tony skitter toward the phone and plop back down in my recliner. He and Jack will be on the phone for a while. I'll finish the dishes and toss the laundry into the dryer. I'm almost finished shopping for Christmas, I think I'll get online and track some things. Part of Tony's Christmas present should be here in the next few days.


End file.
